1. Field
The present disclosure relates to camera modules and electronic devices including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology has been developed, an electronic device including a camera module, for example, a photographing device may provide various functions. For example, a user may perform 360° omnidirectional photographing with the photographing device.
For example, as a structure for 360° photographing, a camera module may include two or more optical systems that are arranged in different directions from each other. By using the two or more optical systems, it is possible to perform 360° photographing including photographing the front and rear of a user.
However, such a structure may cause an increase in thickness of the camera module since the two or more optical systems need to be arranged in different directions from each other.